Daigo
Daigo ''' (大吾) is a Shinki previously owned by Kofuku, taking the form of a very young boy. Kofuku has decided to name him and bring him to her and Daikoku's house after seeing how much Daikoku wished to father a child of his own. Appearance Daigo's appearance is that of an average boy of his young age. He has short, messy dark hair that is tied in a single knot high on the back of his head and a dark eye color. Kofuku once commented that he looks somewhat similar to Daikoku. Daigo wears multiple sets of clothing throughout his appearances, but most of the time he is seen wearing a Hanten over a kimono - both of which are made of patches of differently dyed fabrics, implying they were handmade for him by Daikoku or Kofuku. Personality Daigo's personality is typical of a young boy, being generally cheerful and playful, as well as very curious. Although he has never realized he had died, his unusually keen perception has allowed him to notice even the more subtle differences between himself and the regular people he was surrounded by, like how they forget about him unless he interacts with them frequently enough. History After having Daikoku as her shinki for some time, noticing how much he would have liked to raise his own child, Kofuku found the uncorrupted soul of a young boy, took it in as a shinki under the true name '''Mamoru (吾) and the given name Daigo (大吾) and brought him to Daikoku. Although Daikoku's initial emotional reaction to seeing how Kofuku brought him a Shinki he could be a father to blighted her, realizing how Daigo (who also instinctively called him "Daddy") was a child that had died unnaturally at such an early age led Daikoku to accept him as his own son. The three lived together for about one hundred years as a happy family, so much so that Daigo has never realized that he was actually dead as a human. His perceptive nature, however, did make him realize how inexplicably different he was from the people around him - like how his human friends and their parents grow up and age while he and his parents do not, and how his pet dogs age and pass away while he doesn't even grow. Naturally, Daigo turned to his father to give him the answers as to why he is so different from others, however Daikoku always avoided answering, unable to tell his son that he is actually dead. After noticing the pain Daikoku's internal struggle regarding what to tell Daigo was causing him, Kofuku decided to release Daigo and send him to Takamagahara, where the powerful gods looking after the whole structure of the society of gods and Shinki could find him a suitable god to look after him under a new name. Releasing Daigo only made Daikoku devolve into a more unstable emotional state, subjecting Kofuku to severe "internal" blight. Realizing that he is putting his god's life at stake, Daikoku, under Kazuma's advice, found Yato and begged him to use his ability to sever his ties to Daigo. Yato agrees to do as Daikoku asked, saving Kofuku and Daikoku, who swears to one day repay him. In reality, however, the Shinki Yato had at the time was not capable of using the tie-severing ability, meaning that Daikoku only thought that his ties to Daigo were cut and has actually managed to overcome losing Daigo through his own strength. Trivia *The kanji character used for Daigo's true name, 吾 go, is a possessive meaning "one's own" or "our". **The additional character used to make Daigo's given name, 大 dai, means "big" or "great". *Daigo's given is constructed in the same manner as Daikoku's - using the vessel reading and with the additional character attached in the beginning rather than in the end. *Daigo's vessel form has not been revealed. Category:Shinki Category:Male